1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vehicular body, and in particular is concerned with a mounting bracket secured to a rear portion of a vehicular body to receive upper ends of a shock absorber and a suspension spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stamped sheet metal parts are commonly used to form brackets and the like for attaching a shock absorber of a rear suspension system to an automotive body. Depending upon a specific application, a number of such parts are combined to form a bracket, which is secured to the body. An upper end of a shock absorber and its associated mount assembly (if desired) are then received by and secured to the bracket. In a similar manner, sheet metal parts are commonly used to provide a seat for rear suspension springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,693 issued Oct. 19, 1976 is an example of a bracket for mounting a shock absorber and seating a suspension spring. The bracket includes a planar mounting plate 12, an upstanding flange 18 and upstanding support plates 26 and 28.